Locker Confusion
by GlaciaLeafia
Summary: It's April Fools and Lucky Sengoku, the self-proclaimed prankster during April Fools got pranked! So did another unsuspecting girl.


**Locker Confusion**

* * *

><p>Kiyosumi Sengoku, the lucky player in the Yamabuki tennis club, woke up early. Why if he almost always overslept? Because it was April Fool's Day and everyone in Yamabuki Middle School knew that, even the teachers who were often the target of those pranks.<p>

Sengoku had managed to tip-toe past the room of his older sister, Ayumi. She could really get cranky when someone woke her up; it was a miracle that her alarm clock hadn't been thrown out the window yet. Sengoku made a quick breakfast and ate it. He walked over to the door, started fitting his shoes, glanced at the clock and saw that he'd better hurry if he were to prank the teachers.

The tennis player opened the door and left home in a hurry. If he ran he would be able to catch the first train of his station. He started running and ignored the weird look that a random passerby gave him, school only started in about one hour anyway.

He managed to reach the train station in record time and also just in time since the train had barely arrived at the station. Quickly he got on the train and after a few minutes of waiting the train finally left the station.

Now, what prank was he going to do this year? He had brought balloons that that he could fill up with water and plant it in each teacher's chair; or even better off plant it on top of the frame of the door like the old bucket-filled-with-water prank.

The train finally arrived at the station that was close to Yamabuki, but still a good ways away. Again Sengoku started dashing, he had barely less than one hour to prepare the prank before school started.

He did get side tracked though, there was a _pretty_ girl in the station he couldn't ignore one wearing a Seigaku uniform and that also had long hair tied in two braids. Being the flirt he is, Sengoku approached the girl. When he was about to say something the girl had walked over and entered the train.

_How rude of her, but I can't get angry at a cute girl like her~_

Now he only had lost precious five minutes and he knew that time was precious, but he couldn't just let a cute girl go by. In anyway, he turned and walked over to the exit of the station in a hurry and start running to Yamabuki.

Quickly arriving at the middle school, Sengoku made his way to the locker room and was quite surprised to see that he wasn't the first one there. There was a girl with long orange hair, green eyes and that wore the Yamabuki uniform. She seemed to be looking around nervously to see if no one was watching her.

She opened a locker and gave a small shriek.

"M-My m-manga are gone," she said.

Sengoku grinned and walked over to her. He could help this girl and not flirt with her. No, he wasn't going to flirt, maybe a little.

"Hi~" he said.

The girl looked at him, she was so surprised that she seemed to almost fall backwards. Her face seemed to have heated up also.

"Um… U-Um… G-Good morning S-Sengoku-san," stuttered the girl.

Sengoku inwardly smiled, someone knew his name, but then again every one knew his name in someway. Girls knew his name because he flirted with everyone of them and in his first year he managed to sneak a peek in the classroom while they were changing for physical education class.

"What's the problem?" asked Sengoku.

"M-My manga are gone," said the girl "b-b-b-b-b-but I don't like reading manga or anything of the sort."

Sengoku raised an eyebrow, she was lying and badly. In anyway, it wouldn't hurt to help her, he might even get a kiss afterwards~.

"I'll help you, but first I need to get a prank ready," said Sengoku giving his most charming smile.

The girl's face became an even deeper red hue when he said that. She quickly turned around a coughed a very fake cough, trying to hide her awkward feeling.

"T-Th-Thank you S-Sengoku-kun," said the girl.

"And may I know your name? Pretty girl~" Sengoku asked, winking at her.

"H-Hisaku Midori."

"Hello then Midori-chan~."

Midori flushed at the sudden intimacy. Sengoku then walked over check her locker. Maybe the culprit left something in her locker that gave away where her manga would be. Unfortunately, there was nothing but his lucky charms. Miniatures of horseshoes, four leaf clovers, a Maneki Neko the beckoning cat; and many other lucky charms from different cultures.

"Wait, those are my good luck charms in your locker?"

Midori twiddled with her fingers. She was really shy wasn't she? In anyway, why was his things in her locker? It couldn't be her, after all, she seemed upset with her mangas missing from her locker.

"Well, Midori-chan, I'll help you find you things."

"T-Thank you Sengoku-kun!"

Smiling at the girl's response, the lucky player starting opening some of his teammates lockers. Midori had started opening some other students lockers. Sengoku became impressed of what he saw in Akutsu's. Pink fluffy kitten plushies, poster of a famous Japanese singer and make up. At first, the orange-haired player tried to stifle his laughter, but he couldn't hold it in. Midori, curious, walked over to see what was so funny and she started laughing.

"I-I am i-impressed w-w-w-with the p-person that did that!" exclaimed Sengoku between laughs.

The two laughed a bit longer before they were reminded that school would start in about 45 minutes and that Sengoku hadn't even set up the pranks yet. Quickly regaining composure, they started looking though more lockers. They opened one of a random girl called Suzuki Nana, finding Touji's sunglasses decorating her locker and in Touji's locker finding a lot of hair gel and books of a senior called Jin Ito, the items in his locker were the same as the captain of the Yamabuki tennis team.

It took a while, looking through all of the lockers. With time starting to run short to set of the prank, the opening of the lockers went faster. Finally, after opening all of the lockers except his, Sengoku held the handle of his locker. Midori slightly panicked and said for him to stop before he opened his locker, they had checked all of the lockers, none contained her manga, leaving only his to check out.

"S-Sengoku-kun, my things are in your locker," said Midori, pointing out the obvious.

"Hm…? And Midori-chan?" asked Sengoku "Don't you want to have your things back?"

"Y-Yes, but—"

"It's not as if you have so much things that they'll bury me alive," interrupted Sengoku, opening the locker.

A cascade of manga fell out of the locker. The irony was that it was enough to actually bury him. Manga and more manga seemed to pour out of the locker. Only five minutes later did the flow of manga seemed to stop. On top of the pile was Midori, desperately trying to dig out the happy-to-go lucky player from underneath the pile.

She seemed to bite her lips, pondering about something. After a few agonizing minutes, Sengoku's head was uncovered by the young girl.

"How un~lucky," said Sengoku, giving a goofy grin.

Midori seemed to only look at him, seemingly unsure of what to say. Sengoku saw how she seemed to be unsure and frowned. Was she thinking of something? Midori, seeing that Sengoku was frowning at her, blushed in return and tried looking away to hide her blush.

Did she actually like him? How lucky~!

"Midori-chan?"

"U-U-Um.. Yes..?"

"Do you like me?"

Midori seemed surprised by that since she flushed a deep red color. She rapidly shook her head, but it was obvious. She did really like him, she had a crush on him! Who would know that a girl would have a crush on him!

"Midori-chan? Just admit it, it's obvious to anyone!"

Midori fell silent for a few minutes before nodding. It seemed that what Sengoku said really did encourage her to admit the feeling that she hid.

"I really do like you Sengoku-kun! Ever since junior year!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is sooooooo over due. But here it is, I had promised one of my readersreviewers that I was going to have this rewriting of the fic done by what? Late March of this year? Look where are we now! End of the year and only now I published it. Anyway, this is way longer than I thought it would turn out to be, and everyone an announcement. For all of you that enjoyed reading the (badly) written Tournament Horror, you guys might be getting a gift next year, because I might be rewriting the series. Yay! And before I forget, I am writing a new multi-chaptered fanfic with Midori. Unlike this light hearted One-Shot I do plan on it being very serious toned with a few comic relief here and there. GlaciaLeafia is back in business! See you all later~!**


End file.
